


Special Kitty, My Dearest.

by miraculouss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouss/pseuds/miraculouss





	Special Kitty, My Dearest.

**DEAR DIARY...**

 

It wasn't _my_ fault.

 

Yes, I was the one who captured the kitty's attention, but still! Not my fault!

 

It seemed like it happened in a matter of seconds. Ladybug and Chat Noir had barely gotten together. And I sort of kind of maybe ruined that relationship. 

* * *

 

It was a dark night, perhaps around 9 PM. I walked around town in hopes of finding something, or maybe even _meeting someone._ Suddenly, I was lured in by the strong scent of freshly baked goods. As I followed the scent, I found myself in a bakery. It smelled wonderful, looked welcoming, and I had a couple bucks. And so I took a seat, and enjoyed the soft yet crunchy croissant. I turn around and see a couple walk in. A girl in a bright red suit with polka dots. I recognized her. It was ladybug! As I looked at her, I noticed her hand was linked with another. It was a rather large hand, with sharp nails, and covered in black. I look over and see that Ladybug and Chat Noir were holding hands. They looked so in love, and it made me feel strange. I sort of wanted something like that? Yeah... I want to be in love. But the right person is no where to be seen.

 

...

 

Or so I thought.

* * *

 

Ladybug giggled as a crowd of thirsty paparazzi surrounded them. They all fluttered with questions such as, "How long have you been together?!" Another asked, "Since when have you two been in love?" And many more questions about their relationship spiraled around. Chat turned around and smirked, "3 days, can't answer that, and that's all the questions we'll be taking," and he took his two fingers and signaled goodbye. Ladybug smiled and ordered a few treats for them. They sat down and enjoyed their snack. As I observed this, I looked at the chair in front of me. It was empty. And that hit me harder then it should've.

 

I finished my croissant, and decided it was time for me to go. I had no business in the bakery anyway. As I walked down the road, I heard a few foot-steps behind me. Initially, I ignored it. I thought, oh, fellow pedestrian. No biggie. Until I heard his voice. "Excuse me, ma'am?" My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the voice. I turned around instantly, only to realize that Chat Noir was much closer than I thought. We bumped into each-other. He helped me up, and I said did my part. After dusting myself off, I looked at Chat. We looked at each other for a minute, and then he cleared his throat. "You dropped this," and he handed me my wallet. I smiled, in relief. I hadn't even noticed it was gone. "Oh, thank you so much, I hadn't even noticed I dropped it." Then he stared at me with those piercing green eyes, and my heart was pounding. Call if fate. Call it a strange coincidence. But we ended up getting closer.. and closer.. and so close, that we could feel each other's breath. I awkwardly stepped back, and apologized. Chat chuckled, "Sorry.. I... Nevermind." And then I gave a slight smile and waved goodbye. As I walked away, I noticed that I couldn't hear Chat walking away. So I turned around, and there he was, staring at my direction. I smile at him, and as I was turning to leave, he runs towards me. "Um.. I know this might be random, but what's your name?" I found myself smiling ear to ear, for no reason. But I decided to give him my name anyway. "My name is y/n." "Well, y/n, I'll see you around." And he smiled and turned around. I left, walking in the opposite direction, and I felt weird. I felt warm? I don't know.

* * *

 

 

The Next Day.

 

The day felt very normal. I didn't feel any different, and the world revolved just as it usually would. After getting ready for school and walking to school, Adrien walked up to me rather quickly. He asked, "Hey, y/n, what were you up to, uh, yesterday?" I wondered why he wanted to know, but I told him nonetheless. "Really, nothing. I just got a croissant at some bakery yesterday." Adrien looked up for a quick second then back into my eyes. He smirked, "Anything cool happen?" I quickly thought about Chat Noir, but Adrien didn't need to know that bit. I decided to tell him about the paparazzi and Ladybug. "Oh, sort of," and I could tell that Adrien's interest in what I was saying peaked. I continued, "I was in the bakery, y'know, alone, and I saw Ladybug and  _Chat Noir_." For some odd reason, I said Chat's name with a passion. I couldn't help it! Adrien touched his chin, and pondered, "Why do you say Chat Noir like that?" "Like what?" "Chaaaat Nooooir," he chuckled. I blushed. "Wha- I have no idea what you're talking about," and I playfully pushed Adrien away. Adrien chuckled and waved goodbye. I then watched 

 

See, Adrien, he was pretty cool. He's nice, chill, and not to mention a model. I mean, if I wanted to, I could like him. But eh? Chat Noir, however, ah... He's pretty fine. He can be flirty and come off as rude and what not. But he's a really hot motherfu- ahem.

 

I sat in class. The clock seemed to be ticking ever so slowly. Anyway, my mind kept drifting to Chat Noir. His body. The way he moved.

 

A while later, I ran into Marinette and Alya. I didn't really like them, but I was nice since they were also nice. They approached me. Marinette greeted, "Hey, y/n. How are you?" And Alya stood aside with her arms crossed. I replied, "Hello, Marinette. I'm great. Thank you." We continued small talk for a bit, until Adrien showed up. I knew that Marinette liked Adrien. It was obvious. Adrien greeted us all, "Hey ladies, and hey y/n." I smiled, "Hey, Adrien Agreste sir." He smirked yet again, and asked, "Do you want to do something together? I'm bored." And Marinette bolted, "The zoo! I love zoonimoos! I mean, I love anizools, I mean zoonimals!"Adrien looked at her and awkwardly chuckled, "Actually, I was asking y/n..." And Alya patted Marinette's head. I felt bad for her. She couldn't pull together a sentence around Adrien. However, I agreed to go with Adrien and we went to a skate park. Adrien told me, "Well. I don't have a skateboard?" I looked at my bag, "Does it look like I can fit a skateboard in here? Nah. Me either." And he rolled his eyes at me. "Be right back, gonna use the men's room." I nodded. I looked at all of the boys skateboarding.


End file.
